


First Valentine's Day

by Green_Riot



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Riot/pseuds/Green_Riot
Summary: Goku and Chichi are spending their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. The only problem is that Goku has no idea what the holiday entails.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the amazing @bardocksheadband for beta'ing this for me!

Chichi had been acting strangely for the past week or so. 

In the eight months the couple had been married, Goku had become accustomed to not always understanding what a husband was supposed to do. In the beginning, his blunders were met by Chichi with anger and, worse yet, disappointment, but, luckily, she was becoming more understanding of the fact that they were rooted in naive innocence, rather than disinterest. 

For his part, Goku was surprised by how much he enjoyed marriage -- even if it wasn’t food. It had taken some time getting used to living with another person, especially one as demanding as Chichi. But, despite her short temper (which he found adorable anyway), she was sweet and loving and kind. She asked questions and actually cared about his opinions, unlike his friends who dismissed him as ‘stupid’ anytime he tried to weigh on something other than fighting. Not to mention that her cooking skills were _phenomenal_ , and the sex… Why hadn’t anyone told him about sex??

But something had changed in early February. One morning, when they had taken Nimbus into the city, Chichi had wanted to visit some of the shops downtown. An hour later, Goku was pacing outside the dressing room of a boutique while his wife tried on clothes inside. He wished she would hurry it up but knew better than to rush her, so he attempted to distract himself by looking around.

Whoever owned the store must really like the color pink -- it was everywhere. Even the clothing racks seemed to have pink, or red, items placed directly in the front. And hearts. They were plastered in the window, on the counters. When he wandered over to the jewelry section, he found that hearts were a recurrent theme there as well. He was inspecting a sparkly heart-shaped pendant hanging from a long silver chain when he heard the dressing room door creak open.

Chichi emerged from the room in a long-sleeved purple dress with yellow flowers embroidered along the sleeves. A green strip wrapped around just underneath the bust, enhancing her assets in a way that made Goku’s eyes pause appreciatively. 

“Do you like it?” she asked shyly as she spun around once, allowing him to see from all angles.

“Uh…” Goku didn’t really understand anything about fashion, but he thought she looked pretty and told her as much.

A light blush crept across her cheeks as she examined herself in a mirror. Goku raised a brow in confusion as she picked up the fabric around her stomach and pulled it forward as far as her arm could reach.

“Oh, it’s stretchy?” He scratched the back of his neck. “Does that mean you can spar with me in it?” The idea of his seeing her in her fighting stance while donning the dress excited him.

She gasped and released the fabric immediately. “Why would I fight in a dress?!” she asked incredulously. She looked oddly nervous, so he let the subject drop. After taking another look at herself in the mirror, she returned to the dressing room to change back into the cheongsam she had worn into the store.

Goku wandered back to the jewelry section, studying the sparkly objects within the glass case and wondering if Chichi would like any of them. She didn’t own a lot of jewelry, and most of it was simple metal designs not like the flashy gemstones in front of him. His eyes landed on a ring with a large red jewel surrounded by smaller white stones that he thought would look nice on his wife.

An attendant who had just finished with another customer scurried over to the counter where Goku was standing.

“Hello, sir,” she said cheerily. “Are you shopping for Valentine’s Day?”

“Huh?” Goku was perplexed. “When is ‘Valentine’s Day’?”

The attendant looked confused. “Um…February 14th?”

Goku had barely opened his mouth to respond when Chichi appeared beside him, holding the dress on a hanger. 

“All ready to check out?” asked the attendant sunnily. “I’ll ring you up right over here.”

While Chichi headed in the direction she indicated, the attendant winked slyly at Goku, leaving him even more puzzled than before.

As they had gone about their business in the city, Goku forgot all about the strange interaction with the store’s employee. He didn’t think about it again until three days later when he caught a glimpse of the calendar Chichi kept on her desk. She had drawn a large heart with a smiley face in the square denoting February 14th. 

He gulped. The day was obviously important to her, but what did it mean? It couldn’t be her birthday; that had been in November. There had been Christmas in December… but this seemed different. He could always ask Chichi about Valentine’s Day, but he had a feeling that it was something she expected him to know. 

Another odd thing that had happened was that Chichi suddenly refused to spar with him. Normally, he was able to convince her to fight once or twice a week, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had asked her without her finding an excuse and quickly changing the subject. He was slightly worried that she was mad at him, and he couldn’t help but feel that it had something to do with February 14th.

When the morning in question rolled around, Goku awoke at around nine o’clock, and found Chichi’s side of the bed empty. From the enticing smells wafting into the room, she appeared to be making breakfast. He made his way to the kitchen in excitement and found the table straining to hold all the food that had been piled on it. Mountains of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage, bowls brimming with fruit. His mouth watered at the spread, unusually large even in comparison to how much he ate on a normal day.

Chichi was balancing a plate with a pile of toast stacked all the way up to her eyeballs as he entered, and she beamed with pride. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart!”

He froze. “Uh… Happy Valentine’s Day, Chi.”

When she was sure the enormous pile of toast wouldn’t topple over, Chichi pulled a chair out for Goku and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat.

“Oh, I knew you would remember!” she cried happily while filling her own plate with a small serving of pancakes and eggs.

Goku panicked silently as he heaped food into his mouth at inhuman speed, finishing no less than a dozen plates by the time Chichi had consumed half of her own portion. He was slightly surprised to see her help herself to another serving, but he gave it no thought as he continued to ravenously engorge himself.

When she had eaten her fill, Chichi stood to take her plate to the sink. Instead of coming back to the table, she leaned her back against the counter.

“I know we didn’t really discuss gifts,” she started somewhat timidly, “but I do have a surprise for you…”

_Gifts!_ So it was like Christmas! He’d had no idea that there was another holiday where he was expected to give her a present, and he knew that she would be furious if she found out that he hadn’t gotten anything for her. He leapt to his feet and headed toward the front door. 

“Well, thanks for breakfast, Chi!” His voice was a little too loud. “What a great Valentine’s Day surprise!! I have to go train now.” 

He chanced one last look over his shoulder as he hurried away and felt awful when he saw Chichi’s expression. He had assumed that she would be angry, but he wasn’t prepared for how sad she looked. His stomach dropped upon seeing how much his ignorance had hurt her, but he would find a way to fix it.

\-------

Mrs. Briefs was tending to her flowers when Goku leapt from Nimbus onto the ground in front of Capsule Corp.

“Why, Goku, I thought you’d be spending the day with your lovely new wife!”

He grimaced inwardly but tried not to let it show. “Hiya, Mrs. Briefs! Is Bulma around?”

“Oh, dear,” the blonde’s hands flew to her cheek. “She’s down in the lab. Yamcha and her broke up last week, and she’s still sore that he hasn’t come around yet.”

Goku hurried through the compound to find his friend. As her mother had said, she was in her lab, grumbling to herself while she threw tools around. He gulped -- Chichi was already upset with him, and Bulma was almost as scary as his wife when angry.

When she turned around, she found Goku standing in the door frame, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey, Bulma,” he said nervously. “Can I ask you a question?”

Still surprised at her childhood friend’s unannounced visit, she nodded. “Sure.”

“Uh…What’s Valentine’s Day?”

Bulma nearly fell over in shock. “Seriously?!”

Goku nodded sheepishly, and she took a deep breath to center herself before responding.

“Valentine’s Day is a holiday for people who are in love.”

“Oh! Like me and Chichi?”

“Hmph. I suppose. It’s a day where couples give each other gifts and spend time together and let each other know how much they care.” Her face reddened as she spoke. “Or, for some couples, a jerk will break up with a girl the week before Valentine’s Day and come crawling back the day after so that he can weasel out of buying her a gift!”

Goku shrank back at the anger in her voice. “Uh, about the gifts… What should I get for Chichi?”

“You didn’t buy her anything?!”

He put his hands up defensively. “I didn’t know I was supposed to! Can you help me out? Please???”

Bulma swallowed her anger and wiped her hands on her greasy overalls. “Come on then,” she growled. “I don’t have anything else to do today.”

\-------

Goku entered the house cautiously and found Chichi forlornly sweeping the kitchen floor. Her eyes narrowed as she took notice of him, but she said nothing. 

“Chi?” he said quietly. “I’m sorry about earlier, I just had to pick up something real quick. I love you.”

He revealed the enormous flower arrangement from behind his back, and her breath caught in her throat. “Goku… It’s beautiful.” Her eyes watered as she carefully touched the petals of a pink rose. He sat the flowers on the table and gathered his wife in his arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said as he held her. The front of his gi became slightly damp with her tears, but at least he had made her cry from joy instead of anger or disappointment for once. He nuzzled the top of her head absently before he remembered the other thing. He reached into his pocket and handed her the long smooth box in his pocket.

Her eyes widened when she lifted the lid to reveal a gorgeous bracelet adorned with diamonds and emeralds. She found herself at a loss for words as he removed the stunning piece of jewelry and placed it around her wrist, suddenly feeling guilty about not having spent any money on him.

She lifted her eyes to his, biting her lip at the gentleness she found there. “Goku,” she breathed. “I’m pregnant.”

He tilted his head in confusion.

“We’re having a baby. You’re going to be a father.”

Goku’s eyes flew open and down to her stomach. She had explained where babies come from in the days after their wedding, but he hadn’t expected the warmth that flooded him as the weight of her words dawned on him. He pressed his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss and decided that Valentine’s Day might be his favorite holiday of them all.


End file.
